Strange and Beautiful
by carkiechu
Summary: When a relationship changes, how is a person to know? Eventual McNozzo.
1. Chapter 1

**Strange and Beautiful**

**Chapter one**

**"**_**So long as man is protected by madness - he functions - and flourishes." - Emile M. Cioran** _

The team's day had been rather uneventful until late afternoon when a call came in about a dead marine found in local parkland. The body was revealed to be that of Lance Corporal Gregory Mathews. A group of youths had discovered the body at 14:42 as they were on their way through the park.

Whilst gathering witness statements, a female witness had reported to Ziva about seeing 'a man in uniform, stumbling through the park gates early that morning'. Abby had found that the marine had ridiculous amounts of alcohol in his blood, which seemed to confirm the witness's statement.

The marine initially looked as though he had suffered a blunt force trauma to the back of the head that on closer examination was most likely caused by a rock, especially since gravel and sand were both found in the wound. It looked like the victim's death was probably an accident but Ducky believed that because the post-mortem lividity on the marine's body was inconsistent with how the body was found, the marine had definitely been moved since his death. Leaving the question - if the marine had in fact fallen and accidentally killed himself, why was the body moved at least 4 hours post-mortem?

The victim's body had been found on a pleasant grassy, wooded section of the park. No evidence of the gravel or sand that were found in the marine's head wound could be found where the body was discovered. This explained why McGee and Tony were currently at said park, searching for a rock-like weapon or at least a rocky area where the marine could have fallen.

"This is getting ridiculous Probie! We're looking for a rock! You know how many rocks there are out here?!" Tony dramatically threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

"I know. I'm just glad we've found something other than grass." McGee answered truthfully. They'd been searching for what seemed like ages. It was a very large park. That much was clear.

"Hey Tony, check out that guy over there. He's definitely homeless by the look of it." Tony looked to where the younger agent was pointing and murmured in agreement.

There was an grey, old man sat under a tree situated next to a small rocky alcove. The area looked very well hidden from the rest of the park. Litter and random objects, presumably the man's belongings, were strewn out around his slumped form. As Tony and McGee got closer to the man, they see he was wearing dirty, tatty clothing and looked like he need a damn good wash. His hair was white, with streaks of grey and was stuck out on end, making him look slightly mad. This image of course wasn't helped by the fact you could hear him muttering angrily away to himself.

"How dare he…it's my spot. Always been Joe's spot. The filthy drunk." McGee shot Tony a questioning look as they approached the grumbling man, which Tony answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Excuse me sir, we'd like to ask you a few questions about a body of a marine that was found nearby in the park this afternoon. Do you live here?" McGee asked as he peered down at the man.

Tony began looking around the area finding nothing of particular significance. There was an old grubby sleeping bag, some blankets, old food cartons and packaging. It definitely looked like the old guy slept rough out here. The old man pointedly ignored McGee and carried on muttering to himself whilst rooting through what looked like the remains of an old rucksack. Tony's patience was beginning to wear thin. He was desperate to wrap this case up - he'd had a crap night's sleep and wanted to get back home.

"Joe is it? Look Joe, we've been searching for an area that fits this…well…sort of this area's description. Without the junk of course. You wouldn't have happened to have seen a dead body this morning would you Joe?" Tony impatiently quizzed, emphasising his point by pushing a pile of empty containers with the toe of his boots.

McGee rolled his eyes at Tony's straight to the point questioning but kept quiet. If this got them back to the bullpen quicker, he wasn't complaining. The elderly man looked up at Tony in surprise as though he'd only just realised both the agents were stood there.

"How do you know my name? For gods sake! Nothing's safe anymore. Your identity, name…this is my spot you realise. I'm not moving! Not even for suits like you!" Joe snapped as he struggled to his feet.

Joe moved towards Tony, put his hands to his chest and roughly pushed him backwards.

"Whoa! Calm down there scruffy!" Tony exclaimed as he righted himself, feeling slightly winded.

McGee glanced down to where the man had been sitting.

"Tony, what does this look like to you?" He asked whilst he searched in his bag for his kit. The senior field agent moved wearily around Joe to look at the ground where McGee had pointed.

"Joe, is there a reason why there seems to be what looks an awful lot like blood, on the ground where you've been sat?" Tony turned to ask the homeless man. Joe averted his gaze and began to mutter to himself again.

"Hey! Could you speak up Joe? McDeaf over there can't hear you!" McGee looked up at this and caught Tony pointing at him and flashing him a cheeky DiNozzo smile. Joe scowled and repeated himself.

"I was saying that he was in my spot. Just there." Joe motioned to where McGee was currently bagging the evidence. "The cheek of that man. He was so drunk; I had to move him myself. Heavy guy too."

"So hang on a minute, you admit that there was a body here?! By the looks of things Joe, the guy must have been bleeding. A lot. Didn't you notice? You know, red stuff? Coming out of his head?" Tony asked incredulously, waving his hand around his own head.

"Can't say I did. I must admit though, he didn't shift much as I threw him over my shoulder." Tony snorted, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"Joe, is this the man you found here and moved?" McGee questioned as he leant forward and showed the homeless man a photograph of the dead marine.

"Yeah, that's the one. Look, I'm not in trouble am I? I haven't killed no one, I only moved the guy." A panicked look crossed Joe's face as the realisation of what was being said hit him.

"We didn't say…" McGee began but was interrupted by Tony shouting his name. Looking round, the senior field agent was nowhere to be seen.

"Probie! Up here!" McGee looked up in the direction the voice came from to see Tony leaning over the high overhang above the rocky alcove, waving down at him.

"The ground's been disturbed near the edge. Also, there appears to be what looks like human hair caught in this over growth. I think our man fell from here McGee." Tony once again disappeared from sight.

Just as the thought of calling Gibbs crossed McGee's mind, his cell rang.

"Tell me you found something McGee." McGee swore the man was a mind reader - either that or he was watching them, which was a frightening thought.

"Yes Boss. We've found what we believe to be blood from the victim and Tony thinks he's found where he might have fallen from. We also have the reason the marine's body was moved talking to us at the moment. A homeless guy called Joe. We'll be bringing him in for questioning but I think he's telling the truth to be honest." McGee explained, hoping it was enough to keep Gibbs happy.

"Well, hurry back here with your new friend. We ain't got all day McGee." Gibbs replied, hanging up.

"Was that Gibbs per chance?" Tony piped up from behind him, making McGee jump.

"Bloody hell Tony, I thought you were still up there! Yeah, it was. He wants us to hurry back with Joe for questioning. I don't suppose there's any particular reason why you're standing so close to me?" Tony was peering over his shoulder, his chest virtually touching McGee's back. McGee quickly stepped away, willing his heart to slow down. The shock wasn't the only thing making his heart race.

"Just breathing in your manly scent Probie. Abby's right. You do always smell nice." Tony quipped absently as he grabbed the camera from McGee's kit. McGee blushed, stunned from the slightly odd, off-handed compliment.

"I'll photograph - you can bag. Then we can take our scruffy friend to meet the boss." Tony expertly delegated before wandering off to the overhang, leaving McGee frozen to the spot.

After a few moments, McGee eventually came to and sighed quietly to himself. Tony could still leave him reeling with just a few words. He could never properly figure him out, and that gave the younger field agent many a sleepless night mulling over the strange comments Tony would sometimes dish out at him. Was the previous comment a genuine compliment or a joke at his expense? A shrill whistle from the object of his thoughts unfortunately interrupted his current inner musing.

"Probie! You coming or should I get Joe to help me?! I bet he'd make a good McGeek replacement. Kinda looks like you if I squint…"

McGee smiled to himself, grabbed his kit and headed off to join Tony - storing all his thoughts for later dissection.

* * *

_**~ Please read and review! I need something to feed the gnawing McNozzo plot bunnies chomping on my ankles... :3 *chomp***_


	2. Chapter 2

**Strange and Beautiful**

**Chapter two**

**"_There is no greater sorrow than to recall in misery the time when we were happy." - Dante_**

Timothy McGee always found it fascinating to watch the person that was waiting to be interrogated through the one-way glass. It did make him sound like a perverted voyeur, but it was so interesting to see how different humans reacted when cornered - that it was hard not to. The person always seemed to forget that they were not alone and that someone was in fact watching them from behind the mirrored wall. Whether the person in question was innocent or not, McGee found that some would look and act guilty; frightened like a rabbit in the headlights, while others would sit there cocky and self assured - confident that they would sail through the interrogation like a breeze. That was at least until Gibbs walked in and dealt with them.

McGee often wondered how he himself would act if he were in the same situation; sat in front of Gibbs and his famous intimidating stare and silent treatment. Even now after firmly establishing himself as a member of Gibbs' team, he knew he would crack under Gibbs' scrutiny within minutes - even if he wasn't guilty.

Tony on the other hand, was always cool under pressure. If he did not know what to say, he would either make it up or use his devilish charm to wheedle his way out of having to say anything at all. This was one of many reasons why Tim both admired and envied Tony DiNozzo.

It was beginning to concern McGee was how often his thoughts actually turned to Tony, especially recently. Of course, he would never admit this to anyone, let alone Tony himself as it would only lead to insurmountable teasing that he could do without.

"Are you ok McGee?" Ziva's accented voice brought McGee out of his reverie and back to the present.

Ziva and McGee were currently waiting for Gibbs and Tony in the adjacent room next to the interrogation suite. The homeless man Joe was squirming uncomfortably in his seat - the fluorescent light making him look even filthier and out of place than when McGee and Tony had originally found him in the park.

"You seem pre-occupied. Did something happen?" the Mossad officer glanced across at McGee, concern lacing her words. It was always hard to hide things from Ziva. She was too perceptive for her own good.

"Hmm…Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just…a little tired I suppose." McGee answered absent-mindedly. His attention was drawn to Gibbs and Tony entering the interview room. Gibbs took a seat across from Joe and Tony stood in the corner leaning against the mirrored wall that both Ziva and McGee were peering through.

He could only see Tony's back from where he was, but McGee could still tell that Tony was exhausted. His slumped shoulders and general weary demeanour were uncharacteristic of the usually excitable senior agent. He would have to remember to ask Tony about it after the interview finished.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gibbs briefly glanced through the file again that DiNozzo had handed to him after returning from the park, and agreed that something did seem off. Looking up, he studied the old man's face closely. From the appearance and smell, the man was genuinely homeless and it was not a cover. Gibbs took a drink from his coffee and closed the file, leaving it on the table in front of him.

"What's your full name?" Joe, who had been fiddling with his plastic cup of water, looked up and shifted nervously in his seat.

"Look, I haven't done any--"

"Just answer the question." Gibbs cut in, voice raised slightly, interrupting Joe before his tirade could start.

"Joseph Peter Williams." Joe answered quickly, averting his eyes from Gibbs' intense stare.

"So…how long you been living rough Joe?" Tony's voice reminding everyone that he was still in the room. Tony looked bored with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning lazily against the mirrored wall.

"Been about 13 years now…I think anyway. Like I said back in Montrose Park - I haven't done anything…I swear." Now that Joe was addressing Tony, he seemed to speak with a more confident tone.

Gibbs took the photograph of Lance Corporal Gregory Mathews and slid it across the table.

"Do you recognise this marine?" Gibbs tapped his finger on the photo, drawing Joe's attention back from Tony.

"Err…yeah. That's the guy I moved. He was lying in my spot early this morning and wouldn't shift, so I had to move him. I told that guy all this! Why do I have to explain myself again!?" Joe protested, finger pointed accusingly at Tony, at which Tony smiled and held his hands up in mock defence. Turning around, Tony winked over his shoulder at the mirrored wall, causing McGee to smile whilst shaking his head and Ziva to roll her eyes.

Gibbs placed several photographs of the bloody scene and the dead corporal on the table in front of the old man.

"My agents discovered a lot of blood in the area where you said you moved the body from and the blood matches that of Lance Corporal Mathews'. Our Chief Medical Examiner said he'd been dead around 12 hours when we found him. That makes him dead when you moved him. In fact - according to Dr. Mallard, he'd been dead around 4 hours _before_ you moved him. It's not looking good for you." Gibbs leaned back in his chair and took a long drink of his coffee, staring at Joe over the rim.

After looking at the photos and listening to the last remark, Joe's grubby face drained of all colour. Watching his reaction, Gibbs continued.

"In your own words, tell me everything that happened this morning. From where you were before you found the body to when my agents showed up."

Joe ran a hand over his face, eyes flicking towards the door. Realising he was not going anywhere soon; Joe took a deep breath and began to talk.

"As I explained before, I came back just as it was getting light. I headed over through the trees close to my patch and saw this man lying on the floor…you know, where I usually sleep. I shouted at him to--"

This time Tony interrupted.

"Sorry to stop you there Joe, but where did you come 'back' from?"

Tony pushed himself of the mirrored wall, sauntered over to Joe and stood behind him, resting his hands on the back of Joe's chair.

"You don't give up do you?!" Joe retorted, craning his neck to look around at Tony.

"No I don't, but you got to admit - it is kinda strange to be wondering around at that time of the morning without a purpose don't you think? There's roughly 4 hours from when the marine died to when you moved him Joe, so where were you? You say it's your patch but you clearly didn't sleep there last night."

"That's true. I don't always." Joe answered vaguely, eyes glued to the table's surface.

"We're not going to ask you again. Where were you this morning between 02:00 and 06:00 hours?" Gibbs demanded, patience wearing dangerously thin.

Circling back around, Tony once again took up his position leaning against the wall but this time he was off to the side, facing both Gibbs and Joe.

Now that Tony had moved, McGee could see just how rough he actually looked. Shooting a covert glance at Ziva, he also noticed a look of concern flitting across her face and he doubted it was for homeless Joe. McGee would bet his life's savings that she had noticed Tony's state and that her mind was racing; trying to work out why he looked like he did. Ziva's protective side always went into overdrive when she worried about Tony. Not that Tony ever seemed to mind this, especially as he relished attention whatever form it took. Out of nowhere, McGee felt a sharp stab of jealousy - though whether it was because of Ziva's concern for Tony or the fact that Tony enjoyed Ziva's attention, he was not entirely sure.

Turning his attention back to the homeless man, McGee noticed a sudden change in Joe's demeanour. He no longer looked defensive and panic-stricken, he instead looked despondent and as though he had given up fighting.

"I was……visiting my wife and son."

Tony's eyes flicked briefly towards Gibbs but saw no reaction to Joe's words that would betray what he was thinking. Turning back towards Joe, Tony continued his questioning.

"In the middle of the night? What's their address Joe? We will need to contact them to confirm your whereabouts."

"Oak Hill Cemetery, though I doubt you'll get much out of them." Joe replied sardonically and closed his eyes, a small wistful smile appearing on his face. A strange silence descended on the room and stretched on until Gibbs' soft voice broke in.

"When did you lose them both Joe?"

"14 years ago yesterday…" Joe answered quietly, eyes still closed.

"What happened?"

"Murdered. Some crack head wanting stuff to sell to get his next high. My wife and 11-year-old son didn't stand much of a chance against that bastard and a Beretta 92. They caught the guy but he got off because of a technicality; bloody cops messed up the investigation and he walked away." Joe opened his eyes, his hardened gaze concentrated on the table between them. Speaking lucidly and with anger tainting his every word, he continued.

"I couldn't cope. They were my whole life and when they died, that life ended. I almost drank myself into an early grave, lost my job at the shipyard, lost my house - but I didn't care. Julianne and Michael were gone and I wish I'd gone with them. Since then I've been living rough. I didn't feel as though I deserved to live in a house and continue a 'normal' life so I was happy to wander about, sleeping here and there. In the last few years, I settled in that area of Montrose Park. Keepers know me and leave me alone because I don't cause 'em any trouble."

Looking up, he locked his eyes on Gibbs. A sudden look of determination flashing across his face.

"I swear I didn't kill that marine. I came back from the cemetery in a bit of a state and was annoyed that he was there. I honestly didn't notice the blood, it was still dark - I just dragged him and dumped him further in the park for him to sober up. I just presumed he was smashed on alcohol and god knows what else, I mean he stunk to the high heavens of the stuff."

Gibbs gave a very slight nod of his head.

"Is there anyone that would have seen you at the cemetery that could confirm your statement?"

"Um…Yeah, there's a night security guard that always lets me visit my wife and son's grave. Nice guy, David's his name…not sure what his last name is though. He was there last night. Spoke to me as I left actually - gave me his condolences. He'll be able to confirm my story." Joe rambled on, obviously only remembering about this now.

McGee and Tony had presumed that Joe was just an old loony when they had found him this afternoon - but now McGee was not so sure. Joe was suddenly acting so lucid that he was beginning to wonder whether Joe's earlier mutterings and actions were a facade to keep them at bay. The 'crazy old man' act to drive people away and to stop unnecessary questions. It looked like Gibbs had a similar idea.

"That's fine. I will send someone to check on that. One more question Joe. What job did you do before you worked at the shipyards?" Gibbs asked absently, gathering the photos from the table and slotting them back in the file.

No one was quite sure where Gibbs was going with this but when did his team ever? Joe gazed thoughtfully at Gibbs for a few seconds before answering.

"I was a grunt just like you."

Gibbs answered with a small smile, nodding for him to continue.

"I joined as a kid and served with the Corps in Vietnam. I proudly did my time serving my country and I retired as a staff sergeant so I could look after the two most important people in my life. That was until some bastard stole them away from me. I wasn't there to protect them. I failed my family and that's something I'll have to live with for the rest of my life. I would never cause another family to go through the same pain."

A brief but sincere look of understanding was shared between the two. With a nod towards Tony, Gibbs stood, gathered the file from the table and walked towards the door.

"Once we've checked your statement with the cemetery security guard, you're free to go." Were Gibbs' final words before leaving the room, Tony following close behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back at the bullpen, McGee had already brought SSgt Joseph Peter Williams file up on the big monitor and Ziva was on her cell, checking Joe's alibi. As Gibbs and Tony walked towards them from the interrogation room, McGee stood and moved across to stand in front of the screen.

McGee accidentally caught Tony's eye as they got closer, and was rewarded with a kind lop-sided grin from the senior field agent. He was so use to Tony's persistent teasing and practical jokes that the smile threw McGee entirely off kilter, causing him to blush like a little school girl. Unlike his trusty computer code, people were so difficult to decipher and there were so many variables that he never knew where to begin. Not knowing what someone was thinking frustrated McGee and no matter how hard he tried, he always seemed to come to the wrong conclusion - hence why he didn't usually bother anymore. As always though, Tony was the exception.

Spinning around to face the monitor, McGee became absorbed in his thoughts.

'_Since when did Tony begin smiling at me like that? He usually only grins at me when he's done something or is about to. God only knows what he has planned this time…Geeze, listen to me…since when has it mattered to me so much what Tony does…_' McGee began deliberating to himself, slightly amused by his own paranoia.

Mentally adding this to his growing list of 'Things to ask Tony' that he would deal with later, McGee concluded that Tony would one day be the death of him, he just wasn't sure how yet.

An impatient clearing of Gibbs' throat startled McGee out of his thoughts and back to the bullpen.

"Err…sorry Boss…Well, he's definitely who he says he is. He was born January 21st 1946 in Huntington, West Virginia. SSgt Joseph Williams was sent out as part of the 9th MEB that landed in Da Nang in March 1965 when he was just 19 years old. He served in the 3rd Battalion, 9th Marines, 3rd Marine Division. Joe's battalion was also deployed as part of Operation Desert Shield in Saudi Arabia in August 1990." McGee elaborated, glancing at Gibbs as he continued to explain.

"As Joe said, he retired a staff sergeant in February 1993 to spend time with his wife Julianne Marie Williams and young son, Michael Peter Williams. On October 7th 1995, they were both shot dead at their family home in Crestwood, DC. The suspect, Jack Kingsley, a 24 year old cocaine addict from Anacostia, was charged with their murder but was later released because two MPD police officers were caught tampering with evidence and the case fell through."

Gibbs' face darkened but remained silent. Ziva snapped her cell shut and walked over to join them.

"His alibi checks out Gibbs. Apparently, Joseph Williams did not leave the cemetery until around 05:15 hours this morning. The night security guard confirmed speaking to him at various intervals during the early hours. It's certainly looking like Lance Corporal Mathews death was caused by the fall."

Gibbs turned to face Ziva and nodded his agreement.

"Ziva, go let Mr Williams know he's free to leave. Offer to drive him back to Montrose, and then get yourself off home. There's no evidence that says it was anything other than an unfortunate accident so let's wrap this one up."

McGee watched Ziva leave and turned to Gibbs, waiting for his next orders. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Tony was falling asleep on his feet - something that Gibbs had also noted.

"McGee, drive DiNozzo home so he gets there in one piece. I don't want to be down an agent tomorrow because you have wrapped your car around a tree. You can both write your reports up tomorrow." Gibbs instructed before grabbing his coat and heading towards the elevator.

McGee and Tony both remained stood in front of the monitor, bemused by Gibbs' order.

"McGee! DiNozzo! Go home! I'm not telling you again." Gibbs shouted across from the elevator doors, making both the agents jump.

As the doors closed, Gibbs couldn't help but smile to himself and conclude that if all else failed, he could still keep his agents on their toes.

Tony grabbed his coat and went on ahead, waiting for the elevator to come back up. When McGee caught up to Tony, an uneasy silence settled between them with neither sure what to say to the other. The elevator announced its arrival and once inside, both the agents stood side by side without exchanging a word. When they arrived at the parking lot, it was McGee who eventually disrupted the silence when he noticed Tony was making a beeline for his own car.

"Tony, you did hear what Gibbs said right? You were falling asleep up there if you hadn't noticed and he thought I should drive you home. It's no problem and I don't mind picking you up in the morning either."

"No need Probie. I'm absolutely fine…I'm just a little tired that's all. Don't worry your nerdy little head over it. Gibbs won't find out what you don't tell him."

Tony got in his car, started the engine and wound down the drivers side window. McGee stood in front of Tony's car, obviously unsure what to do.

"Look, I will even drive home with the window down for you so I can freeze instead of falling asleep. Is that a good enough compromise for you? Jesus, since when have you taken it upon yourself to be my carer McMom?" Tony retorted as he leant out of the car window, voice laden with sarcasm.

"No, it's not good enough, but since when has that mattered? Oh and by the way, it's called 'concern for a friend' Tony. I'll try not to bother you with it in future." McGee frostily replied before turning and walking the short distance to his own car.

McGee could not be bothered fighting with him tonight. If Tony wanted to be stubborn, he was not going to stop him. Pointedly not looking at Tony's car as he drove past, McGee left the parking lot and made his way home.

Tony frowned as he watched McGee leave, having not expected a reply like that from the younger agent. Slumping back into his car seat, Tony cursed himself for being such an ass. He knew he was too tired to be legally driving but pride and something he could not quite describe stopped him from accepting McGee's help. Tony was certain that it would have been an uncomfortable journey with McGee asking questions that he didn't want to answer, which in turn would have created more questions, but he knew that wasn't a good enough excuse to respond the way he did. The knowledge that McGee was upset with him over something more serious than just a prank or the usually teasing he dished out, left a heavy, unpleasant sensation in his gut that he did not like at all.

Releasing an exasperated sigh, Tony fastened his seat belt, turned his music up and hoped tomorrow would turn out at least a little bit better.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Reviews add fuel to the simmering McNozzo fire people! (Don't worry...no McGee's or DiNozzo's were hurt in the making of this fire...XD)**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
